


Lettre Fantôme

by MamzellePaPs



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamzellePaPs/pseuds/MamzellePaPs





	Lettre Fantôme

Ma belle, ma douce ,  
Ma tendre Bella ,

Cette lettre comme les autres ira rejoindre toutes celles que tu n'as jamais lues et ne liras sans doute jamais , froissée entre mes doigts , vaine tentative que cette plume glissant sur le papier pour t'expliquer tout ce que je ressens lorsque je suis avec toi .

Mes yeux te découvrent chaque jour et mon corps souffre chaque nuit .  
Cette nuit comme tant d'autres où je suis bercé par ta frêle respiration , si belle , perdue dans le sommeil où tes soupirs et tes murmures me sont destinés .  
Je les devine sans peine , ses tendres bruissements qui effleurent tes lèvres ou je suis accroché.

Que ne t'ai- je dit comme je te trouvais belle , si belle ainsi perdue dans le monde des songes ;  
un ange , mon ange endormi juste pour une nuit , si loin de tous tes doutes et de mes craintes .  
Te voilà maintenant soupirant plus profondément ,cherchant mon corps que tu ne trouves pas et ta bouche qui se plisse de dépit .

Cette moue si enfantine me donne envie d'y poser mes lèvres pour la chasser de la perfection de tes traits .  
Tu te retournes doucement , le drap glisse ainsi plus bas le long de ton dos et offre à ma vue la pâleur d'une épaule , tendre tourment de chair soyeuse qui me fait détourner les yeux un instant ,  
Ton cœur endormi palpite si faiblement ,si tu savais comme le chant de ton sang est doux à mes oreilles , incroyable berceuse qui me rappelle tant celle que je t'ai composée .  
Parfois j'ai cette vague impression de l'entendre courir dans mon corps , dans mes veines désormais vides et glacées .  
Il chante pour moi ton sang ma Bella , il chante cette complainte de ta vie que je vais t'ôter bien trop tôt .

Ta main remonte vers l'oreiller que tu carresses , cherchant la fraîcheur de ma peau .  
Bientôt , cette froideur sera la tienne , tu le veux ma douce , tu le veux tellement , aussi fort que moi je me refuse à te l'offrir ce cadeau .  
La mort n'est pas un bienfait mon ange , c'est mon fardeau depuis près de cent ans et c'est toi , ma Bella qui m'offres la rédemption à cet enfer de solitude , ton corps , ton sang , ta vie en offrande .  
Un sacrifice d'amour pour une union éternelle .

Maintenant , doucement , c'est ta jambe qui vient chercher refuge au-dessus de ce drap , dernier obstacle entre toi et moi .  
Il fait chaud ce soir , la fenêtre ouverte laisse une légère brise s'envoler jusqu'à ton corps étendu dans la plus exquise des tentations , ta peau diaphane se pare alors de milliers de petits frissons où je rêve de poser les doigts .  
Déjà ton corps à compris que je ne me trouvais pas près de lui , mais je ne suis pas loin mon amour , veillant sur ton sommeil , laissant sur ces pages mes pensées valser au clair de lune pour toi .

Un soupir vient mourir sur tes lèvres et je m'empresse d'aller le cueillir à la source .  
Tes bras m'enlacent , me serrent et je me laisse envahir par ta chaleur , moi cet être froid et sans âme , je brûle d'amour et de désir interdit pour un être aussi parfait .

Mais douce Bella ma souffrance n'est rien face à la solitude d'une vie sans toi .  
Alors je soulève un peu ce drap et me colle à toi ,laissant tes doigts timides parcourir l'abri que je suis , le gardien de tes nuits , frémissant , les dents serrées et le cœur lourd .  
T'ôter la vie bientôt me demande tant de sacrifice que tu n'ignores pas ma tendre Bella mais tu ne sembles pas pour autant comprendre mon désarroi d'être celui qui t'infligeras cette infortune .

Et c'est dans mes doigts torturés que le témoignage d'une nouvelle nuit sans sommeil sera froissé,  
Toi qui ne doit connaître que la beauté , la douceur et la vie je m'apprête à te donner la mort .  
Quelle belle preuve d'amour tu vois .  
Mais c'est celle que tu as choisie , alors laisse-moi encore profiter de toi cette nuit , la prochaine et toutes celles encore qui verront ma plume t'aimer à jamais .

Pour toujours , pour l'éternité .

Je t'aime Bella

 

Mamzelle PaP's ©


End file.
